Von Hayes
' Von Francis Hayes' (born August 31, 1958 in Stockton, California), was a Major League Baseball player from 1981 to 1992 for the Cleveland Indians, Philadelphia Phillies, and California Angels. Hayes was originally acquired by the Phillies in a then-controversial and infamous "five-for-one" trade with the Indians in exchange for Manny Trillo, George Vukovich, Jay Baller, Jerry Willard, and Julio Franco. Hayes enjoyed his most successful campaigns as a Philadelphia Phillie in the late 80's. Hayes finished 8th in MVP voting in 1986, when he led the National League in runs, doubles and extra base hits. He achieved an on-base average over .400 in 1987. In 1989, Hayes made his only appearance on the All Star team, and had career high totals in OPS+ (140) and batting runs (32.4). There were many rumors during the 1989 season that the New York Mets were interested in acquiring Hayes in a trade for Lenny Dykstra, but the Mets instead traded Dykstra for Juan Samuel, a move that disappointed Mets fans as Samuel failed to continue his hitting form. On June 11, 1985, Von Hayes became the first player in MLB history to hit two home runs in the first inning of a baseball game. After leading off the game with a home run off Tom Gorman, Von Hayes hit a grand slam later that inning off Calvin Schiraldi.Box Score, Philadelphia vs. New York, June 11, 1985 The Phillies won the game 26-7 over the Mets: at that time the most single game runs scored by a Major League team in over 40 years. Hayes also hit two two-run home runs in a June 8, 1989 game against the Pittsburgh Pirates at Veterans Stadium. It was in this game that, after the Pirates scored 10 runs in the top of the first inning, Pirate broadcaster Jim Rooker said on the air, "If we lose this game, I'll walk home." Hayes' two home runs triggered a comeback, the Phillies winning the game 15-11. (After the season, Rooker conducted a charity walk from Philadelphia to Pittsburgh.) He also was the inspiration for one of ESPN announcer Chris Berman's most famous "Bermanisms": Von "Purple" Hayes, a nod to the Jimi Hendrix song "Purple Haze". In November 2007, Hayes was named manager of the Lancaster Barnstormers of the Atlantic League of Professional Baseball. Hayes debuted with the South Central Pennsylvania-based franchise in the 2008 season. Hayes has also managed Minor League teams in South Bend, Modesto, and Midland, and was California League Manager of the Year in 2004 and Texas League Manager of the Year in 2005. He remains an infamous Philadelphia figure, still generating discussion on Phillies fan message boards, and even inspiring an area lo-fi indie rock band called, naturally, Von Hayes.http://sports.espn.go.com/espn/page2/story?page=pearlman/080829, ESPN Page 2 - Pearlman: When baseball and music collide A shot was named in his honor consisting of goldschläger, blue curacao, and Sprite. The television series Chuck often makes references to 1980's film characters and other personalities, and the 2008 episode "Chuck Versus the Break-Up" featured Steve Valentine as a playboy software developer named Von Hayes. See also * Top 500 home run hitters of all time * List of Major League Baseball runs scored champions * List of Major League Baseball doubles champions * Major League Baseball hitters with three home runs in one game References External links * *Von Hayes advanced stats *Von Hayes 1990 Upper Deck baseball card *Von Hayes 2006 article *Hayes to Manage Barnstormers *Von Hayes 'The Band' Category:Major League Baseball outfielders Category:National League All-Stars Category:Cleveland Indians players Category:Philadelphia Phillies players Category:California Angels players Category:Living people Category:1958 births Category:Major League Baseball players from California Category:People from Stockton, California Category:People from Cleveland, Ohio Category:People from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Category:Managers Category:Outfielders Category:Players